


Beautiful Smile

by LexSnape



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: La hermosa sonrisa de Mai era todo por lo que vivía últimamente.





	Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les he dicho que amo este anime? Simplemente lo adoro ¡y amo tantas parejas! Incluso muchas hetero que ya es algo raro, pero es que me llegan al cora y me llenan de amor y no puedo evitarlo. Disfruten de esta pequeña historia de Mai y Bou-san que son lo más hermoso del universo universal.
> 
> Historia veteada por Taty_00

Recargado en el barandal del segundo piso, sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada al bloque de arruinados departamentos. Había estado esperando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mai por casi una hora, se suponía que la chica no había ido a Shibuya ese día. Lo había comprobado con Naru antes de comprar comida china para dos.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo trasero y revisó sus mensajes distraídamente. Seguramente, Mai había salido con sus amigas o algo parecido. En momentos como esos, era un problema que la chica no tuviera un móvil. Guardó el suyo de vuelta en su lugar y, suspirando, caminó por el estrecho pasillo y bajó las escaleras escuchando como todas rechinaban bajo su peso. Ese no era realmente el lugar apropiado para que viviera una adolescente sola, pensó mientras pasaba frente a una habitación de la cual salían gritos que estaban lejos de ser de dolor.

Salió del terreno y caminó en dirección a una calle principal. Tomaría el autobús y volvería a casa, podría ver a Mai en otra ocasión.

— ¡Bou-san!

Takigawa se giró rápidamente, la chica acababa de dar la vuelta en la esquina y corría hacía él.  
Sonrió enormemente sin poder evitarlo y sus brazos se abrieron en cuanto ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Mai se lanzó a él, sus brazos rodeándolo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

—Yo, Mai. —Saludó rodeándola con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. Mai se alejó de él de forma natural después de haberlo saludado, dando un paso hacia atrás, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bou-san? —Preguntó claramente confundida.  
El monje levantó la bolsa de plástico frente a ella.

—Vine a invitarte a cenar.

La respuesta fue inmediata.  
Mai se lanzó sobre él de nueva cuenta y él sonrió al contacto.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Bou-san! —Exclamó la chica, levantando el rostro para mirarlo, esta vez, sin alejarse de él.

Takigawa le sonrió porque ahí estaba la razón de que él se desviara de su camino. La hermosa sonrisa de Mai era todo por lo que vivía últimamente. Su corazón se aceleraba solo un poco y él se sentía como un desgraciado al perseguir a una chica de preparatoria. Sabía que estaba cayendo por ella poco a poco pero no tenía pensado detenerse. Después de todo, Mai necesitaba alguien que cuidara de ella y él no tenía ningún problema en ser quien lo hiciera.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, yo utilizo los prefijos japoneses porque me gusta como se oyen, que me la chupa si le dicen japoñol, siento que se escucha peor decir Señor monje xD ¡Amo está pareja! ¡Amo este anime! ¡Amo a Bou-San con locura! Este fandom está muerto muerto y hundido en el olvido, pero yo lo recuerdo... y lo recordaré siempre TuT~  
Besitos los amoooooooo~


End file.
